Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery and a secondary battery assembly.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the popularization of electric vehicle, large-capacity and high-output secondary batteries using non-aqueous electrolyte have been developed.
When using secondary batteries, a plurality of secondary batteries are connected in series or in parallel, and used as a high-output secondary battery assembly.
If, due to overcharge or the like, excessive heat is generated inside a secondary battery, or electrolyte is decomposed and the internal pressure increases, the safety of the battery may be impaired.
As a method for solving such a problem, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-54561 (Patent Document 1), there is proposed the structure of a secondary battery having a mechanism that operates when the pressure inside the battery becomes equal to or higher than a predetermined value, and induces short circuit between the positive and negative electrodes.